All For You, My Sister
by k0t0r0
Summary: Kikyou and her sister Kagura had a misunderstanding 500 years ago. They have both been reborn in present times. Kagura wants to tell her sister the truth, but how can she get Kikyou to believe her? (AU)


**Prologue – Sengoku Jidai**

She was crying, kneeling on the muddy earth. Tears seeped out of her tightly shut eyes, to fall on the pine needles below. Her head was bent forward, messy black hair pooling on the ground. Her fists rested on the ground, limply standing, half open. Her dirty clothes moved slightly in the wind. And then- _his_ voice.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it, my Kagura?"

_'**I am not yours! Kikyou was not yours!**'_

"So touching, the bond between you and that slut of a sister of yours. Her pleading was quite moving, but, really; this display of yours is even better!"

"**Nobody.**" Her voice was cracking, filled with grief. A mere whisper, and yet, louder than a scream. Her hands clenched.

"**Hurts.**" Her eyes opened, blazing with pain and righteous anger, and then narrowed.

"**My.**" Her head raised, until she was looking _him_ straight in the eye. He involunarily flinched.

"**SISTER!**" She launched herself at the man, whipping out her pair of steel fans at a speed that rivaled that of light. With a few quick movements, she had slashed him to bloody bits. Landing back on the ground, Kagura turned and walked away. Years of killing had made her quick, and grief had made her strong; he had not expected her to attack. He was dead now. Finally, finally dead. She wondered; could she have done that all along? Her figure started to fade, the small particles blowing away with the light breeze.

She didn't look back; she'd come back. Someday... when all remembrance of her had faded from mortal memory. When the name her creators had graced- blessed- cursed- her with was known as nothing more than that; a name. A combination of six letters; k, a, g, u, r, and a. The Shikon No Tama that rested in her body would grant her that power. And when she came back, it would be better. At least... so she hoped. But more than anything, Kagura wished...

If only her sister could forgive her. Not forget, but forgive. She wanted Kikyou to accept her for who she truly was. A killer; yes. A murderer; yes. An assassin; yes. Liquidator, bravo, butcher, cutthroat, infanticide, parricide, fratricide, ripper, criminal, crook, felon, malefactor, outlaw, iceman, hatchet man, hit man; yes, yes, yes! She had killed her own parents, her younger brothers, many children, even more adults! Countless deaths were her work, but it wasn't on her own wishes!

It had all been for Kikyou, to save Kikyou. Yes, she knew one life did not equal hundreds, but it was harder to accept that when the one was _your sister._ Kikyou had been the one light in her life. Her older sister. Ironic how it seemed Kagura was the one protecting Kikyou. Or maybe not; though Kikyou had been wise, Kagura was more knowledgable of the world, as well as the better fighter.

But when Kagura had finally decided to call it quits, opting to protect Kikyou herself instead of killing more innocents, _this_ had happened. The man had _used_ Kikyou, twisting her innocent soul around to fit his needs, breaking her, hurting her, and finally, painfully, leaving her to die.

But he didn't stop there, no; he had told Kikyou about her sister's past- Kagura's _true_ job. Not a miko; no, a murderer. But he had twisted the reason. And now Kikyou believed that she had done it for _money_, and... _power_. The word felt disgusting in her mouth... but at least, thankfully, that man was dead. _Onigumo Naraku._

And now... she would come back. She would tell Kikyou the truth, once the girl would have had a chance to heal. And they would meet again... in five hundred years. Kikyou would have been reborn, then. The Shikon would ensure that the rebirth of Kagura was near Kikyou. They would meet as two teens, and become best friends... together again, forever. Kagura and Kikyou. Kagura would accept the blame, feel the guilt, take the punishment, slave forever! If Kikyou would forgive her, she would do anything. Kikyou would understand, she _must_ understand...

_'**It was all for you, Kikyou. Everything was always for you. I lived for you, and you only. This heart kept beating for you. I just hope you'll understand. I only hope you can forgive me...**'_

**A/N: Soo… My first chapter fic. Kagura-centric, AU, in which Kagura possesses the Shikon, and Kagura and Kikyou are sisters. And no, Kagura does not love Kikyou in a sexual, romantic, or erotic way. It is just deep, sisterly love. It exists, though some of you may find it hard to believe. This story was inspired by Till We Have Faces, by CS Lewis, but does not resemble it's plot in any shape, way, or form. Also, the rest of this story takes place in a high school setting. Also, I know that it is currently very dark, but it will get lighter. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
